To form a stacked electronic component assembly, a stacked electronic component is mounted to a lower electronic component package. Failure in the solder interconnections between the stacked electronic component and the lower electronic component package can occur during solder reflow. Failure of the solder interconnections requires rework or scraping of the stacked electronic component assembly.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.